The princess real wish
by misakomae96
Summary: This is somehow magically (?) appeared in my mind and I somehow (?) write it... Inspired of The legendary Story of Evil... Daughter of Evil ,and Message of Regret. Just short rite? know it ! Then Enjoy and Reviews please


_Uhum…_

_Ohisashiburi minna~_

_MisaKomae96 is here X3_

_Now MisaKomae96 production presents~_

"_The true wish of hime-sama"_

_Enjoy~ But don't forget to review too.. ne?_

_Satte~ Begins~!_

_**I always think that..**_

_**I'll be able to obtain anything..**_

_**Yes… I always think that way…**_

_**Even though I know it's too selfish…**_

_**I can't help it.. Cause..**_

_**I'm the hime-sama.. Right?**_

I want many things…

I also know that I'll be able to achieve and get whatever I want…

I'm the hime-sama dakara..

Yes, the lonely hime-sama…

How pathetic…

But, that's before I met you…

Since you appeared in my sight..

You show me many things that I never know…

The warmth and kindness you show to me…

How you make my cold numb heart becomes warm…

The way you smile to me…

The way you look at me…

You don't do all of those things cause I'm the hime-sama ne?

You don't see me as the hime-sama, ne?

I like that part of you..

Your eyes…

Are different from those people..

Those adults and everyone else..

Ano ne…

Somehow, I feel changing by just being with you…

Since when did I start looking at you and you only?

I couldn't stop this feeling of wanting you and yours…

Ne… In your heart…

Who belongs to your heart..?

Can I have a place in your heart?

Can I have your heart?

I'm the selfish princess…

I want many things…

I also want you…

But, I know…

You don't look me the way you look at her…

She's more beautiful than me…

Is more elegant…

But.. The most important..

She has the thing I don't have…

She could smile and have true feelings..

Not like the cold and heartless me…

I'm the hime-sama.

I'm your hime-sama.

Why I couldn't have you?

Why you keep looking at her?

Why?

"Could you kill her for me?"

That one phrase…

Why you show me such a sad face?

Why those eyes…

Do you cry for that girl…?

As you go away to kill her…

I laughed.

I felt so happy.

How cruel am I… ne?

You come back…

With tears in your eyes

Blood all over you…

Then I just realized…

Your tears…

Make my chest hurts…

It hurts badly…

Ah…

I really falling love in you…

I don't want to see you crying like that…

No.. Stop…

Don't cry anymore…

I know you're just holding your tears…

Allen…

My servant…

Now..

War begins.

Cause I killed the maidens of green…

They got us..

How laughable…

"_**This is my end,huh?"**_

I look at you…

Why you still being by my side…?

Why you don't go away to save your life like the others?

Why..

Even all that cruel thing…

Why…

Allen… My beloved servant…

You suddenly changed into my clothes..

You gave me your clothes.

You ask me to wear it.

"Nobody will recognize us.. cause we're twins"

He said.

Then I realized.

We look exactly same.

There's no way except we're twins.

That's mean…

You only look at me..

As a brother to his sister?

Hahahaha…

I love you so much…

Not as sisterly love.. A love to the point of madness..

You stood up.. Pretend to be me..

"The evil princess of yellow kingdom"..

And I pretend to be you…

"Servant of yellow"

How this hurts so much…

You want to sacrifice yourself for me?

Why…

Why this all "why" question…

Why I could never get any answer from you?!

You pushed me.

Give me a smile.

No…

I don't want this to be the last time I see your smile..

That's unfair you know…

You do nothing wrong…

I'm the real evil…

Wearing a robe…

To hide my face…

I come to see you..

In a crowd of people that cheering to just be killed already…

I see…

The "me" in that guillotine…

You just as always..

Always notice me…

You look at me…

You smiled.

I could read your lips..

"Sayonara."

Then the guillotine fall down.

Y-you died.

My tears falling down…

It couldn't stop…

I'm the only one who cry for you..

"_**The evil princess has died"**_

I ran.

Ran away

Allen.

Allen…

Do you know…?

I don't know anymore…

Where do I belong?

Where should I go?

I don't know…

Could you hear me?

Nee…

Why you don't answer me?

A glimpse of old memory floats…

The "you" and "me" in the past…

Ah…

A little port on the outskirts of town

That we used to visit...

Don't know where to go anymore…

I go to that little port…

All alone…

Without you by my side…

In this little port…

You used to tell me an old tradition…

From long time ago..

_**"Write your wish on a piece of parchment  
And place it in a little bottle.  
If you let it flow with the sea, someday  
Your wish will come true"**_

I wonder…

What did you wish for that time?

The bottle flow along…

Containing our little wishes..

I see the horizon…

My tears falling down again…

You…

The one who always be my side no matter what…

Until the very end…

Are no longer by my side…

Allen…

You are…

My unrequited love..

My twin brother…

The one who always grants my wishes…

No matter how selfish it is…

I just realized

How selfish I am…

How sinful I am…

The sins that I've committed…

Ne…

Why should you be the one that die that day?

I want to repent my sins…

But, how?

Floating away…

Our little wishes…

Floating in that little bottle…

Floating away without destination…

Just like me…

Wandering without any destination to go…

My tears and regrets…

I have realized my sins…

But it's all too late…

Everything was already over…

Flow along, little glass bottle

The message inside it…

Contains our wishes…

"If we were to be reborn..."

It'll be great if we reborn as twins again…

That way…

I'll always be with you…

I won't do the same mistakes again…

Until that time comes…

Please wait for me…

Allen…

_**Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche – The evil princess of Lucifenia, the yellow kingdom**_


End file.
